


Часы

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, after Franz's death, the hermitage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аэлита, опечаленная смертью отца, приходит в Эрмитаж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часы

**Author's Note:**

> На фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2178265

Приближался вечер.

Ничто не нарушало покой старого парка. Пели птицы, ещё не перебравшиеся на зимовку в места потеплее. Ветер гнал по тропинке только-только опавшие листья. Почти все деревья были ещё зелёные, но то тут, то там виднелись золотисто-жёлтые клёны.

По тропинке шла девушка.

Ярко-розовые, словно жевательная резинка, волосы падали на заплаканное лицо. Ветер бросал листья ей под ноги, но она не обращала на это внимания. Засунув руки в карманы расклешённого бордового платья, она неторопливо направлялась в глубь парка. Розовые помпоны на тёмных полусапожках качались туда-сюда.

Неожиданно она остановилась. Замерла, прислушиваясь.

Постояв секунду, девушка не то зло, не то раздосадованно пнула ногой кучу листьев. Зашуршало побуревшее золото. Она подняла голову и вытерла подступившие слёзы тыльной стороной ладони, затем шумно вздохнула и зашагала быстрее, увидев впереди цель своего путешествия.

Деревья расступились.

В глубине парка стоял дом. Дорога, ведущая к нему, давно пришла в упадок, и через трещины в асфальте росла зелёная трава. Было видно, что здесь уже много лет никто не ездил.

Девушка вышла на дорогу и направилась к облезшим воротам.

Когда-то, несомненно, это был красивый особняк, но время и отсутствие хозяев сделали своё дело. Тёмно-серая черепица местами начала осыпаться, как и штукатурка на одной из стен. Некоторые окна были разбиты, ставни перекошены, на входной двери красовалось поблекшее граффити. Когда-то красивый и ухоженный сад здорово разросся за последние десять лет, и густая растительность покрывала всё: и скамейки, и перила крыльца; плющ увил даже южную стену дома, поднявшись до середины второго этажа.

Перед воротами она остановилась. Белая когда-то краска пожелтела и отваливалась кусками, открывая нижний голубой слой.

Сначала ворота были голубыми…

Перед глазами пронеслось воспоминание.

_Машина подъезжает к воротам новенького, сияющего краской дома. Она останавливается, и из машины вылазит розоволосая девочка лет семи в фиолетовом платьице. Она подбегает к воротам и восторженно осматривает здание._

_— Это правда наш новый дом, папа? Такой большой?_

_Вышедший из автомобиля мужчина подходит к девочке. Его каштановые волосы уже тронуты сединой, на лбу залегли глубокие морщины. Он берёт дочку на руки._

_— Да, Аэлита. Это наш новый дом._

_— Весь? И только наш?_

_— Только наш, — мужчина улыбается._

_— Вот здорово! — девочка обнимает отца за шею. — И мы будем жить здесь столько, сколько захотим?_

_— Да. Столько, сколько захотим._

_— Вместе?_

_— Вместе._

Девушка опустила голову и решительно шагнула вперёд, толкнув калитку. Солнце блеснуло на потускневшей табличке.

Hermitage.

Убежище.

Её дом. Их дом.

Калитка скрипнула и захлопнулась за ней. Порыв ветра смёл упавшие на дорожку  листья. Кусты зашумели.

Дом встречал свою хозяйку.

Девушка поднялась по ступеням крыльца и замерла перед входной дверью. Когда она распахнулась, порыв свежего осеннего ветра ворвался в дом, прошелестел обрывками бумаги в прихожей, разогнал затхлый воздух коридора и снова всё стихло.

Аэлита вошла и закрыла за собой дверь. В коридоре стало темно и неуютно. Пройдя вперёд, она попала в просторную, светлую и когда-то красивую гостиную. Постояв немного в дверях, она  подошла к высоким, до пола, окнам и выглянула наружу. Отсюда была видна большая часть их сада.

Она распахнула окно.

Ветер ворвался в дом и унёс из гостиной застоявшийся затхлый запах, оставив взамен запах уходящего лета и солнца. Аэлита грустно улыбнулась и села на старый диван. В воздух поднялось облачко пыли. Она сидела, опустив голову, и вспоминала, вспоминала…

_Последний грузовик с вещами наконец приехал, и розоволосая девочка бегала туда-сюда, желая помочь носить вещи. Хотя она больше мешала и путалась под ногами, чем помогала, ей никто не возражал. Наконец ей удалось схватить набольшую коробку с книгами, и она с важным видом потащила её в дом. Отец был в гостиной и расставлял другие книги по полкам. Он увидел девочку и, рассмеявшись, отобрал у неё коробку. Она устало отерла лоб ладошкой, но вид у неё был самый довольный, словно она тащила ящик мороженого, а не книги…_

Сейчас часть книг всё ещё стояла на полках, часть была разбросана по полу, лежала на кофейных столиках и перевёрнутых креслах. Какие-то книги разбросали незваные гости после исчезновения хозяев, — они, верно, унесли и её любимое фортепиано, — что-то оставила где попало и она сама, когда вместе с друзьями пыталась найти что-то, что могло бы им помочь…

Её губы задрожали, но она сдержалась и не заплакала. Взгляд её упал на старинные напольные часы. Сейчас они были поцарапаны, разрисованы и покрыты пылью, но всё же это были её любимые часы. Они стояли ещё в их первом доме в горах; мама всегда заводила их по утрам, и из гостиной слышалось их мелодичное тиканье.

Когда мама исчезла, их стала заводить Аэлита.

Девушка подошла к часам и распахнула дверцу. Она не надеялась, что часы ещё работают, ведь за столько лет наверняка механизм забило пылью. Но всё же она нащупала ключ, который лежал там же, где и всегда — на часах. Вставив ключ в замочную скважину, она попробовала повернуть его. Ключ неохотно поддался. Сделав три оборота, она достала ключ и с замиранием сердца качнула маятник.

_Тик-так._

Они работают!

_Тик-так._

По её щекам потекли слёзы.

_Тик-так._

Она закрыла дверцу.

 _Тик-так,_ пропели часы чуть тише.

Девушка опустилась в кресло.

_Тик-так._

Она закрыла глаза.

Снова воспоминание.

_Небольшая двухкомнатная квартирка на одном из верхних этажей многоэтажки. Маленькая девочка тащит стул с кухни. Она ставит его рядом с часами, залазит, становится на цыпочки и нащупывает ключ. Девочка открывает дверцу и, пыхтя от натуги, заводит часы, хотя она ещё слишком маленькая и не очень сильная: даже чтобы повернуть этот ключ несколько раз, ей приходится постараться. Заспанный отец выглядывает из соседней комнаты._

_— Ох, Аэлита, ну зачем, я бы сам их завёл, — сказал он, зевнув._

_— Ты бы наверняка забыл, папочка, — она слазит со стула, — у тебя ведь столько работы…_

Она всхлипнула.

_Тик-так._

Как-то неловко было плакать снова и снова, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать.

_Тик-так._

Нет, это невыносимо.

_Тик-так._

Она не может просто сидеть и слушать эти часы.

_Тик-так._

Она вышла из гостиной.

_Тик-так._

Вот и знакомая лестница.

 _Тик-так,_ раздалось едва слышно.

Она толкнула приоткрытую белую дверь.

Аэлита вошла в свою старую комнату.

Здесь тоже все было разбросано, перевёрнуто и покрыто пылью, но всё же комната сохранила следы пребывания своей хозяйки. Девушка подошла к окну и решительно распахнула его. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы выветрился этот ужасный запах сырости, холода  и запустения.

Порыв ветра взъерошил её недлинные волосы.

Она повернулась. Вот её письменный стол, за которым она делала уроки, ещё когда первый раз училась в Кадике. Она бросила взгляд на выдвинутые ящики; часть их содержимого валялась тут же на полу. Она задумалась, пошарила в верхнем ящике и нащупала в глубине тетрадь.

Толстую тетрадь в тканевой обложке.

Девушка вытащила её и, раскрыв, прочитала аккуратную с завитушками надпись на титульном листе: «Дневник Аэлиты Хоппер».

Она усмехнулась — какой глупостью ей казалась теперь даже мысль о том, чтобы вести дневник, — и наугад раскрыла страницу.

_Дорогой дневник, сегодняшний день был просто ужасным! В наш класс добавили несколько новых ребят, и они все стали смеяться над моими волосами. А одна ужасная прыщавая девочка в огромных очках долго ходила за мной и громко спрашивала: не оттого ли мои волосы розовые, что на меня вылили банку краски? Я бы точно расплакалась в конце концов, но Ричард это заметил и ходил со мной весь день, не давая никому меня обидеть. Он действительно милый._

Аэлита закрыла тетрадь и нахмурилась. В задумчивости она села на кровать.

 — Ричард.

Она произнесла это имя, надеясь, что это поможет ей вспомнить.

Ричард.

Она подняла голову и в недоумении посмотрела на распахнутый шкаф. Взгляд её расфокусировался, — видно, она крепко задумалась.

Ричард.

Кто он?

Она не помнила.

Она много чего не помнила…

Наверно, он был её другом. А она даже не может вспомнить его.

Так она и сидела с тетрадью на коленях, неподвижно уставившись в одну точку.

Прошла минута, а может десять.

Часы в гостиной громко пробили пять. Этот звук гулко раздался в пустом доме.

Что-то случилось.

Наверно, это было оттого, что она уже третий день толком не спала и плакала. Может, у неё просто сдали нервы. Она понимала, что всё не так. Давно не так.

Но часы пробили пять, а в шесть папа всегда приходил домой. Сначала слышался звук открываемой калитки, потом – шуршание гравия на дорожке, и, наконец, распахивалась входная дверь. Её отец секунду стоял на пороге, пытаясь по ароматам, доносящимся с кухни, понять, что же дочка приготовила на ужин…

Но сейчас в доме холодно и пыльно, вещи разбросаны, словно здесь ураган пронёсся.

Это неправильно!

Она подскочила и бросилась в ванную.

Какая-то часть её сознания говорила, что всё это глупо, что он уже не вернётся…

Какая-то часть её сознания просто верила, что он придёт. И поэтому к его возвращению дом нужно привести в порядок.

Она решительно распахнула дверь в ванную. Как ни странно, в трубах всё ещё была вода. Она намочила несколько тряпок, схватила швабру и вернулась в комнату.

Спустя три четверти часа все вещи были аккуратно разложены, кровать застелена, пыль протёрта, паутина снята и пол вымыт. Её обувь валялась в прихожей: в ней было неудобно убираться; девушка шлёпала по холодному влажному полу босыми ногами, задумчиво посасывая ушибленный палец – она попала по нему, когда с помощью отыскавшегося молотка и пары гвоздей пыталась починить упавшую полку. Девушка сняла с карниза малиновые, ужасно пыльные шторы, и хорошенько вытряхнула их, высунувшись из окна второго этажа. Ещё несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы повесить их обратно, поправить покрывало на кровати и перекосившийся плакат.

Она остановилась в дверях.

Если не считать перекошенных ставен, её комната выглядела совсем как раньше.

Довольная девушка спустилась на первый этаж и в растерянности уставилась на царивший здесь хаос.

 _Тик-так,_ пели часы.

Если папа увидит, что здесь творится, он ужасно расстроится!

Она распахнула все окна в доме.

Все до единого.

Время шло в истеричной беготне. Она сняла шторы в гостиной и вытряхнула их на террасе, но, вернувшись в комнату, просто бросила их на пол.

_Тик-так._

Она бросилась расставлять книги по полкам. Задев ногой перевёрнутый кофейный столик, она ойкнула, затем, подумав, поставила его как надо и принялась двигать на место тяжёлый диван.

Часы пробили шесть.

Она в ужасе посмотрела на циферблат.

Нет, не так скоро! Она же почти ничего не успела!

Девушка побежала на кухню, но там всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном, и она решила даже не пытаться тут что-то сделать. Подобрав листы, разбросанные в прихожей, она вбежала обратно в гостиную.

Шторы.

Листы выпали из её рук и разлетелись по полу, но она этого даже не заметила. Дрожащими от волнения руками она стала вешать шторы на место, то и дело поглядывая на циферблат.

Сейчас, сейчас он придёт!

Но никто не шёл.

Она повесила все шторы.

Четверть седьмого.

Она заметила это кошмарное граффити на стене и замерла в растерянности. Подумав, она придвинула к стене одно из кресел, чтобы хоть как-то закрыть рисунок.

Она ждала.

Вот-вот распахнётся дверь. Отец войдёт и улыбнётся ей. Они будут говорить долго-долго, и его глаза будут радостно блестеть за стёклами очков…

Ведь он не был дома долгих десять лет.

Она снова принялась расставлять книги.

Почти половина седьмого.

Почему он опаздывает?

Нет, этого не может быть…

Аэлита выскочила на улицу не обувшись. Сбежав по ступенькам крыльца, она сделала несколько шагов и остановилась. Гравий больно колол босые ноги, но она не вернулась в дом. Аэлита стояла, переступая с ноги на ногу и морщась. Она смотрела на дорогу.

Ну почему он опаздывает?

Вдруг она замерла.

Записка.

Если папа знал, что задержится, он всегда оставлял записку.

Она побежала в дом.

Ещё полчаса она потратила на то, чтобы пересмотреть каждый клочок бумаги в доме. Она хватала их и раздражённо и нетерпеливо бросала на пол листы с формулами, программами, чертежи и счета…

Записки не было.

Она снова выбежала на крыльцо.

Никто не шёл.

Чуть не плача, она вернулась в дом и села на краешек кресла в гостиной.

_Тик-так._

Вдруг в кармане громко затренькал мобильник. Девушка подскочила и дрожащими руками вытащила телефон из кармана. На мгновенье у неё появилась надежда…

Аэлита впервые расстроилась, увидев на экране имя Жереми. Всхлипнув, она вдруг рассержено швырнула телефон на пол.

Аппарат замолк.

Она в растерянности посмотрела на отлетевшую крышку и выпавший аккумулятор, а потом резко развернулась и выбежала из гостиной.

Часы пробили семь.

Аэлита лежала на кровати в своей комнате, поджав ноги и давясь слезами. Она крепко обнимала старую плюшевую обезьянку, словно та могла ей чем-то помочь.

Он не придёт.

Уже не придёт.

Никогда.

Она громко всхлипнула и уткнулась лицом в игрушку. По стене медленно ползли тени.

Восемь.

За окном скрипнула калитка.

Она резко села на кровати.

Зашуршал гравий.

Нет, это невозможно!

Хлопнула входная дверь.

Аэлита бегом спустилась по лестнице и столкнулась с двумя парнями. Она ошарашено посмотрела на них и только потом поняла, что это пришёл не отец.

Она снова заплакала.

 — Ну хватит, принцесса, успокойся, — сказал блондин со странной причёской и крепко обнял её.

 — Мы все очень волновались за тебя, — тихо добавил высокий брюнет.

Аэлита плакала, уткнувшись лицом в плечо своего друга. Тот затараторил:

 — Да, Жереми вообще чуть с ума не сошёл, ты ведь не отвечала на звонки, а потом и вовсе телефон был недоступен, я говорил ему, что ты наверняка сюда пошла, но он не слушал, всё волновался, что с тобой что-то случилось, он не мог пойти тебя искать, а Юми сегодня  оставили с братом, вот мы с Ульрихом собрались и пошли за тобой, надо Эйнштейну позвонить что ты нашлась, он, наверно, так в лаборатории и сидит, и вообще…

Она улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. Из рюкзака Одда выглянула собака. Она посмотрела на Аэлиту маленькими умными глазами и неожиданно лизнула её лицо своим шершавым горячим языком.

Девушка не то усмехнулась, не то фыркнула.

Через несколько минут Одд с Аэлитой уже сидели на диване в гостиной. Она, поджав ноги, пила чай из единственной уцелевшей в доме кружки. На столике стоял термос и лежали сэндвичи, завёрнутые в салфетку. Киви лежала у неё под боком, свернувшись калачиком, и спала. Одд сидел рядом и болтал без умолку о всякой ерунде: о том, что было сегодня на ужин в столовой; что опять сломался автомат, продающий кофе, и что починят его только после выходных; что он наверняка получил двойку за последнюю контрольную; что, как говорят, скоро в городе будет классный рок-концерт, и было бы здорово пойти туда всем вместе; что его сегодня бросила очередная девушка, и так далее, и тому подобное…

Он знал, что Аэлите сейчас не до того, но он хотел хоть как-то отвлечь её от мрачных мыслей.

Ульрих тем временем позвонил Жереми и, убедив его, что с Аэлитой всё в порядке, ходил и закрывал распахнутые окна: в доме уже было прохладно. Когда с сэндвичами было покончено, девушка подобрала мобильник и стала собираться. Киви притащила ей сапоги из прихожей; Одд убрал пустой термос в рюкзак, и собака запрыгнула следом. Аэлита вздохнула. Он взял её за руку, и ребята вышли из комнаты вдвоём.

_Тик-так._

Ульрих выбросил на террасу залетевшие в дом листья и закрыл последнее окно.

_Тик-так._

 — Эй, чувак, ты где там пропал? — раздался голос Одда из прихожей.

 — Сейчас! — крикнул Ульрих в ответ и подошёл к часам.

_Тик-так._

Он открыл часы и остановил маятник.

_Тик…_

Ульрих закрыл стеклянную дверцу часов и вышел вслед за друзьями.

Закрылась входная дверь.

Хлопнула калитка.

Дом замолчал.

Снова.


End file.
